What Does THAT Mean
by Duchess131
Summary: Several people have a rather meaningful conversation about nothing in a locked room.
1. A Strange Conversation of Unknown People

This is a random little dialogue that I thought up while bored in Latin class. I'm not quite sure which characters are featured yet, though.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did anyone ever teach you how to shut up?"

"Yeah, they might have. But I don't think I ever bothered to listen."

"That much is apparent."

"What does that mean?"

"I guess you didn't pay attention when they taught you how to use your brain either."

"Of course I didn't. I never pay attention."

"You are so stupid."

"Because I never pay attention."

"No, because you just let me trick you into saying that you don't know how to use your brain."

"I do know how to use my brain!"

"That's debatable."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your ability to use your brain is viewed differently by various people and is therefore up for debate."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that I don't think you know how to use your brain!"

"I would be inclined to agree with that statement."

"Stay out of this, please."

"But I like butting in on random conversations."

"Then go find some other random conversation to butt into."

"But this conversation is more interesting than any other random conversation I've ever seen before."

"You have some interesting skills."

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't know one could see conversations."

"What does _that _mean?"

"You said you saw this conversation. You can't see a conversation. You can see people having a conversation."

"Whatever. You know what I meant."

"Yes, but the one with no brain might be confused."

"Exact…HEY!"

"She has a point there."

"He's brainless."

"Completely brainless."

"Definitely brainless."

"I am going to leave before you two ruin my self-esteem by repeatedly insulting my intelligence."

"What intelligence?"

"How can we insult something when that something is nonexistent?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means we can't insult your intelligence because you don't have any intelligence for us to insult."

"You know, I really hate you two."

"Of course you do. Of course you do"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well there it is. Review please.

(If you attempt to tell me that I'm crazy, I will just ask you to tell me something that I don't already know.)

Also, if you have any ideas as to the characters who would be likely to have the above conversation, please include them in the review.


	2. The Interactions of the Weasley Family

"And then, she was flying, at me, and I didn't know which way to go, so I just flew left, and..you know."

Ginny Weasley glared at her older brother. Yes, he did make one good save at practice, but that did not give him the right to act like he should win an award for it.

"Did anyone ever teach you how to shut up?" she snapped at him. Ron grinned, waking over to sit down in front of her.

"Yeah, they might have. But I don't think I ever bothered to listen." _Does he ever bother to do anything except try to drive off every boy who shows an interest in me_, Ginny thought.

"That much is apparent," she told him, hoping beyond hope that he would just go away. But no, he doesn't seem to be capable of taking hints.

"What does that mean?"

It was all Ginny could do to refrain from gaping at him. How could he not know what that meant?

"I guess you didn't pay attention when they taught you how to use your brain either," she said, and nearly fell out of her chair at his response.

"Of course I didn't. I never pay attention."

"You are so stupid," Ginny said, turning away from him.

_I really need to have a talk with Mum when we go home concerning his lack of intelligence._

"Because I never pay attention."

_On second thought, maybe I'll send her an owl. Then she might take him to St. Mungos. That would be good for all of us._

"No, because you just let me trick you into saying that you don't know how to use your brain," she said, wondering exactly how she could be related to this git.

"I do know how to use my brain!" he protested, looking around as if to find someone who would be able to confirm that fact.

"That's debatable," Ginny said, examining her fingers

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your ability to use your brain is viewed differently by various people and is therefore up for debate."

"What does _that_ mean?"

_Redundant much, Ronald?_

"It means that I don't think you know how to use your brain!" Ginny said. If this conversation wasn't over soon, she decided, she would pretend to be tired and go to bed.

"I would be inclined to agree with that statement."

_No, _Ginny thought, _I do not need Fred and George barging in on my conversation. Who knows what they'll turn this into?_

"Stay out of this, please," she said sweetly, pleased to see the twins eye her a little warily. That was good; her threat of the Bat-Bogey Hex had actually worked.

"But I like butting in on random conversations," Fred said, dropping himself onto the couch in between Ron and Ginny.

"Then go find some other random conversation to butt into," Ginny snapped, wondering why her parents had to give her so many brothers.

"But this conversation is more interesting than any other random conversation I've ever seen before," George told her. _Okay George, you can see conversations. Maybe you'll show us how eventually._

"You have some interesting skills."

"What does that mean?"

Great, even Fred and George are using that stupid phrase.

"I didn't know one could see conversations," she said, praying that they wouldn't come up with some other intelligent phrase.

"What does _that _mean?"

_Apparently not, _she sighed_, maybe I should give a prize to the first person to say something other than 'what does that mean'._

"You said you saw this conversation," she explained, "You can't see a conversation. You can see people having a conversation."

Ginny felt a burst of happiness at the identical looks of comprehension on the twins' faces.

"Whatever. You know what I meant," Fred told her. Ginny glared, ready to strike back, when a cough from the other chair brought her attention back to her old target.

"Yes, but the one with no brain might be confused," she told Fred.

"Exact…HEY!"

_Smart, Ron. Really smart._

"She has a point there," George told his brother as he glanced sideways at Ginny, as if trying to make sure she wouldn't suddenly hex them. Ginny grinned evilly. She could get used to this.

"He's brainless," Fred said.

"Completely brainless," George added.

"Definitely brainless," Fred said, as if he were trying to make sure Ron understood him.

"I am going to leave before you two ruin my self-esteem by repeatedly insulting my intelligence!" Ron yelled, standing up.

"What intelligence?" Fred said, voicing Ginny's thoughts.

"How can we insult something when that something is nonexistent?" George added.

_At least one of my siblings is somewhat intelligent_, Ginny told herself reassuringly.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

_However, Ron seems to be acting unintelligent enough to cover both George and himself, so I guess I'm back to being the only intelligent one._ She saw Fred open his mouth, and she quickly interjected her opinion in hope of regaining control over the conversation.

"It means we can't insult your intelligence because you don't have any intelligence for us to insult."

"You know, I really hate you two," Ron said, turning around to go up to his room.

_You __two__, _Ginny couldn't believe her ears_, what about me, you moron? I'm insulting you too. Why can't you hate me as well?_

"Of course you do. Of course you do," George said, as he and Fred got up and followed Ron.

Ginny curled up in her armchair, feeling quite satisfied with herself. She had successfully managed to get rid of all her obnoxious brothers without even having to hex them. _All in all, she _thought as she slipped out of the portrait to meet Michael_, it's shaping up to be a pretty good night._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's the first one. More to come when my brain is more capable of thinking. Anyways, please review.

PS-Drivers ed is evil.


End file.
